Memorial
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: A short oneshot that follows the events of Blood Clouds. Sakura visits the Memorial Stone to give respect to the names and her sensei's friend, and someone who does not belong in Konoha visits her in turn. Tobi/Sakura, Male/Female, M-rated sexual content. Read Blood Clouds first.


**Memorial**

_A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

_My last story with this couple received many lovely comments, so I thought I would write a quick one shot with them again. Just something for you all, sorry that my writing has reduced so much._

* * *

Sakura placed a bunch of flowers on the Memorial Stone, carnations and several other flowers she bought from Ino's store. A thank you to all the names on the stone who died for Konoha. And a single rose of a dusty peach colour for one name.

Her eyes raced down the list, recognising very few names until she found the one that stood out to her.

It occurred to her when she was a kid, chasing after Kakashi with her old team to try and see what was under his mask… she realised he came to the Monument often. It wasn't until after Sasuke defected that she found him here to tell him about a mission from Tsunade, where no one could find him.

It wasn't hard to get the truth out of him. Kakashi needed someone to confine in, and the two of them had become close friends when Sasuke and Naruto both left. They may not have seen each other often between their personal training and missions, but they had moments where they could have ramen… for memories sake on Naruto's birthday.

One of his team mates were on that stone, and the other deserved to be. That was an eye opener to the past of the man she admired… the first man she truly admired.

Both Kakashi, and her new sensei Ryuu, were amazing men. She was honoured to be taught by both of them, even if Naruto and Sasuke always took Kakashi for granted. And Ryuu felt like he failed Itachi.

Placing her hands in prayer, Sakura closed her eyes and said in a soft voice. "Thank you for your service." She bowed her head before stepping backwards to take in the full sight of the memorial. The wind was not blowing today, it seemed to be holding its breath despite having busted a gale these past few days. It was the perfect time to visit Konoha's outdoor sights before the weather turned sour again. It was forecast to rain in a few days.

The flowers she bought were the first for the day and brightened the cold stone, as usual… Occasionally Kakashi brings some but it looks like today was not one of those rare mornings. Sakura bent down to make sure the flowers were neat on the ground.

A shadow befell her, and for a moment Sakura believed it was just another visitor or Kakashi. So, she continued to arrange the flowers so the rose was at the forefront.

"Now why are you here, Blossom-chan?" That voice! "Tobi has been looking for you!"

Sakura leapt back and reached for a kunai she had hidden amongst her civilian clothes but hesitated, best not let him know she was armed just yet. The orange masked Akatsuki stood right behind her with his head tilted. Her heart froze, was he and his companion here for Naruto? How did Tobi get into Konoha without setting off the alarms? Why was he here? Wait, he was looking for her?

"I could ask you that, why are you here?" Sakura slit her emerald eyes suspiciously.

Tobi raised his hands in the air innocently and cheerfully shouted, "Tobi wanted to see the pretty Blossom-chan!" He skipped closer while waving his hands in the air with a feverous energy. "He promised he would!"

Sakura flinched and hushed him, making Tobi raise a finger to his masked lips and tilt his head in mild confusion, like he didn't realise he raised his voice. "You don't need to yell. If the ANBU see you…" How could a grown man act so damn adorable? And equally stupid!

"Yes, Tobi will be silent like a mouse!" Tobi saluted as he shouted again, Sakura rushed over to him while hushing again and dragged him over to the cover of the nearby tree line with her fist around his wrist. Tobi didn't seem to care about her touch, and twisted his wrist a little so he could tighten his hand around hers instead.

Once away from view, Sakura retracted her hand quickly and Tobi made a hurt sound that she barely heard but she crossed her arms and fixed him with a scalding stare. For a moment he seemed to shrink into himself, "Why are you here? Is Deidara here too?"

"No, Tobi came alone to see you." Tobi fidgeted with his hands and kicked the toe of his boot against the ground. "Tobi missed you…"

That would have been sweet from anyone else, but not from a notorious criminal… well… notorious might not be the best word for him. Crazy, mysterious, orange. These were the start of more suitable words and Sakura was certain she could write a small novel on the other words she could come up with for him.

"You snuck into Konoha, just to see me?" She said in a tone that said she one-hundred percent did not believe him. Tobi whined and moved closer while fumbling his hands faster.

"Yes, Tobi wanted to see you!" Tobi attentively reached out, and Sakura allowed him to unfurl her arms and take her hands in his larger ones. Again, she was reminded on how much bigger he was than her… she kept forgetting with his childish antics. "It feels like forever."

Sakura frowned and tried to think of the time they met and they… ahem… "You came all the way HERE to see me?" She repeated… in disbelief. He promised to see her again, but no man had kept their promise. Only her dad, Kakashi, and Ryuu kept their promises… Naruto tried and was still trying. But it wasn't the same as a random going out of his way to keep a passing promise.

"Yes?" Tobi was running his thumb across the back of her hand, "Is it so strange that Tobi kept his promise? Do others break their promises to Blossom-chan?"

Sakura flinched, both at Tobi's accuracy and from the fact that one of his hands began to stroke softly against the inside of her wrist. Nothing, she couldn't admit it so she simply stared at where their hands held. Tobi tilted his head some more at her silence.

Ever so slightly, Tobi stepped forward more to the point that if he wasn't wearing his stupid mask Sakura would feel his breath on the crown of her pink head, she felt a brush against her head and realised the man placed his chin on her forehead. "Tobi doesn't make light on his promises… and others should keep their promises too." His voice was almost serious, with the slightest tinge of his usual humorous lift. "He wants Sakura-chan to know this."

"Thank you, Tobi." Sakura relaxed without meaning too, and breathed in his unique scent… which the first time almost made her sneeze, now it was softening out too a mild spice-like smell. This gave him the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, his hands barely went beneath the back of her shirt as he pressed her between his body and a tree, she had no idea they were backed against.

"Blossom is a special person." Tobi said in admiration, "Tobi saw where she killed Sasori-senpai… it was scary."

"Ha…" Sakura laughed awkwardly, it didn't sound like he was that fond of the red-head, but she still felt uncomfortable of the reminded that he was on the same side as that murderer…

But it was still comforting to be held by someone else. Someone else who had something pressing against her stomach, Tobi wasn't bringing her attention to it but it was not hard to miss the feeling of his crotch. She blushed and tucked her head down to hide it.

Tobi held her tighter when he noticed she was relaxing against him, and moved his head down so his face was more nested into her hair, he breathed in her scent and hummed in delight. Against her back Sakura could feel the slightest of trembles in his hands. Did he want her that bad? Or was there another reason for the shaking?

"Tobi missed you." Said the man in a voice that tried to affirm Sakura's belief in him, he moved them back so Sakura was leaning on the tree and cupped her face in his hands. He examined her face for a second before asking in a quiet voice, "Can you shut your eyes?"

With a tense frown and hesitation to trust the enemy of her village, Sakura slid her eyes shut. Tobi was quiet for a time as he waited to see if she would keep them shut then there was a click of his mask. It gave Sakura a powerful urge to look, but if she can resist Kakashi's hidden face then she can resist Tobi's. It may be a bit harder though.

A soft pair of lips met hers and Sakura gasped slightly into the kiss, Tobi was gentle and didn't try to deepen it. Sakura vaguely recalled him mentioning he hadn't been with anyone besides her, so he probably didn't understand kissing that great. So, she was the one to finally deepen it when she felt it was too prudent.

Tobi moaned when her tongue ran against his lips and he followed her lead, it was slow and almost sensual, it only became sensual when Tobi began to rock his hips against her. He breathed in as he pressed her firmly between his chest and the tree, and Sakura lifted her hands so her fingers found his head. Keeping her hands away from his face (especially when she felt him tense) she threaded one hand through his hair and the other around the back of his neck.

Tobi's mask was nested mostly on the back of his head so she couldn't weave both hands through the soft locks. When her hands were settled, Tobi relaxed once more into the kiss. His gloved hands ran up and down her clothed sides almost innocently before passing the hem of her shirt so his finger tips just graced the buckles of her bra. It had Sakura's heart facing and Tobi could probably feel it through his fingertips.

With a sudden idea, Sakura raised her leg and wrapped it around the back of Tobi's leg. This was the trigger apparently.

Tobi breathed deeply as he unclasped her bra with a little trouble, freeing one of his hands to surround one of her soft mounds. His other worked on lifting her cream coloured skirt so it bunched around her toned waist, Sakura's eyelids fluttered and her fingers tightened in his hair making Tobi moan again. Two fingers hooked over the strap of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. With ease he lifted her upwards so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He rubbed his clothed shaft directly against her slit, soaking his pants and robe almost immediately. Tobi was clearly loving this, but Sakura wanted more. It had been almost a month since they had that time in the river, and she of course had been with no one else. So, this situation just made her… brain turn to mouldable mush.

"Sakura…" Moaned Tobi when they parted from their kiss, his voice was deepening with pleasure as he rubbed against her, he shuffled with his cloak and let it fall to the ground then fumbled eagerly with his ninja pants. The sound of his armour had Sakura's heart race more, she knew what was coming and she wanted it more than anything. Her ribcage almost hurt with how shallow her breath was, and her racing heart tried to escape through the cracks.

It was difficult to keep her eyes shut, they kept twitching and fluttering and she felt Tobi hesitate. He seemed to ponder on a way to keep her eyes covered just in case, the idea of her seeing his face was clearly a huge worry of his…

With an unexpectedly gentle hand, he covered her eyes with ease thanks to his large plam and long fingers, and whispered softly against her ear. "Tobi wishes he could let Sakura-chan see his face, but…"

"I understand." Her words as she cut him off must have surprised him because his hand tightened slightly and his breath sucked inwards. For a while he was silent and it worried her a little, "Are you ok, Tobi?"

"Y-Yes…" His voice wasn't as high pitched, it was like he was shocked. Tobi then chuckled and said with an evident smile, "You surprise me every time."

"The pink hair tends to make people underestimate me…"

"No!" Sakura flinched at his tone, "Tobi loves your hair… someone Tobi cared about loved cherry blossoms. Pink is pretty." He wasn't angry at her comment, just loud and very firm.

Sakura smiled and gave a laugh, "You are the first outside of my family and sensei to say something like that…"

"Really?"

"Well… both sensei's." Sakura huffed, "Me and Ryuu-sensei must look hilarious together. Orange and pink."

Tobi released a sound that bordered a giggle, "It is a strange sight… but then Tobi wears orange… does that make us a strange sight?"

"Even if my hair wasn't pink, and you didn't wear orange we would be a VERY strange look." That was the truth, a Konoha shinobi and an Akatsuki criminal… didn't matter how they looked, it still would be wrong to see. Especially like this.

Getting angsty about the all talking and lack of action, Sakura tightened her legs around his waist and Tobi grunted in surprise as he was yanked closer to her. He almost lost his grip before realising her intent, he used his free hand to angle his shaft so the head rubbed her slit. Her chest felt like it was going to burst each time he teased her.

Then slowly he pushed in until she was full and they both hummed in satisfaction at the feeling.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms fully around Tobi's shoulders, "So good…"

"Better then good." Hissed Tobi and pressed his face into her shoulder. Faintly Sakura could feel raised skin on his cheek… that was why he hid behind a mask? That scar felt like it was massive! Like a wound that he should have died from. "Sakura-chan is amazing."

He began to trust into her with vigour, clearly neither of them wanted to take this slow. Not with the risk of anyone coming across them. Sakura arched her back and Tobi returned his hand to one of her breasts to pinch her hardening nipple, they moaned in unison as they chased the same explosion that they felt the first time. And it was coming upon them quickly.

Clearly it didn't need to be slow for them both to feel the heat filling them. Their hearts thud in tune as Tobi fucked her against the tree, his hand twitched against her eyes with each thrust and his breath panted hotly against her throat. He wasn't too far from release, and she was right there too.

"Sakura…" Tobi hummed her name against her ear, he ran his lips across her skin and across her lips, they gave each other a quick series of kisses before Tobi sped his hips up. "Tobi is…"

"Yes… me too." Sakura bit her lip and could taste blood as her toes curled, Tobi's tongue flicked out to lick the blood away and groaned. The fire was beginning to burn brighter, and Sakura was sure she was a pink as her hair all over… it was so hot.

"S-Sakura…!" Tobi thrust in again and Sakura felt his hot cum fill her up, the feeling itself alongside the sound of Tobi's strangled voice and the broken groaning as he came was her undoing.

"Ah!" Sakura bit her lip harder when she came, she didn't mean to be so loud…

Her slit tightened and milked Tobi dry, each time her walls twitched Tobi's hand mimicked the motion as if it was pulsing through him. "Sakura-chan feels so amazing…"

"So, do you." She hummed in return while leaning her head back on the tree, Tobi kept his hand on her eyes as he smiled against her throat. Sakura sucked in breaths and waited for her heart to stop racing… her body was trembling and was glad Tobi was holding her up.

There was clicking as Tobi returned his mask to his face and finally removed his hand, Sakura winced at the piercing light and blinked until her eyes recovered. Sakura examined him quickly when he was without his cloak, it might be the last or closest she got to see what he kind of looked like. First time they met she didn't really pay mind to how he looked. Just the gaudy mask.

His common ninja jumper was raised a bit, so she could see some of his startlingly well-built stomach. The childish Akatsuki had a six-pack, her medic skilled eyes instantly went across to the shockingly different skin on his right side with a clinical interest. The injury must have gone from his face down the entire side of his body. The white skin there seemed like some kind of graft that a skilled healer did to save his life.

Tobi pulled his jumper down once his pants were back in place and bent to pick up his cloak, Sakura took this time to rearrange her skirt and panties. Once everything was neat, and that her underwear was keeping Tobi's cum from dripping down her legs for the world to see, Sakura reached up the back of her shirt to reclasp her bra.

The second it clipped into place, Tobi skipped behind her and his hands closed around her wrists then he bent over her back. "Tobi wants to see Blossom-chan again… he promises to visit again, so please believe him this time."

Sakura licked her lips, feeling the welt where she bit herself, "I believe you." She said as if controlled by a thin thread that was shared between them after their… fun.

"Yay!" Tobi released her and skipped around, "Tobi will visit! Tobi might bring gifts next time too, would Blossom-chan like that?"

Unable to hate him for his choice of side to fight for when he was being so genuine and adorable, Sakura smiled at his adorable desire to make her happy. "If that is what you want to do. I don't need gifts…" Sakura brushed loose bark from her pink locks while making her way back towards the memorial stone. Her flowers were still the only ones and the ground was undisturbed. Nobody had been here. Good.

Tobi skipped up next to her and shaded his masks eye hole as he read the list, "Who are all these people?" He asked in an innocent voice while tapping his toe once more on the ground.

"They are heroes of Konoha, they all died protecting our home and people." Sakura held her forearm as she stared blindly at the stone.

"Oh? Did Sakura-chan lose someone on here?"

"No," Sakura shook her head and then raised her face to the sky as wind brushed her pale skin, here came the weather, "but Kaka-sensei lost someone close to him. And I thank them for making him the amazing man he is today… I just wish it wasn't at the cost of his life."

Tobi twitched, and watched with no words as Sakura stepped backwards.

"I'm off. Don't stay in Konoha for long, I won't help you if you get caught." She sent him an almost cheeky smile before walking away.

Tobi stood alone at the memorial stone with head slightly lowered. The scent of a storm began to brew in the distance.

* * *

Obito was speechless… he searched the stone for what felt like forever and sure enough found his name. He didn't realise they had put his name here. This was too wrong even to him; he was no hero. Far from it.

But Sakura believed he was, because he was precious to Kakashi. He was the one who changed Kakashi's ideals on life. She looked up to him, and was thankful to him if the single rose was anything to go by. And that hurt almost as badly as when he lost Rin.

Because he knew that if… when… she found out who he was and what he has done she would never forgive him. He should stop this. Break his promise and focus entirely on his plans, the plans Madara put in motion.

Don't stop this, Obito. Said the voice of Rin. She is what you need… your chance at redemption.

Obito crouched down at the flowers and lifted the rose that was intended for the old him, the cry baby child that he once was. Maybe he could continue this a little longer, he didn't want to disappoint her when he breaks a promise.

And time with her was more fun than he ever dreamed. With a smile that held no humour or malice, Tobi crushed the petals and the twirled away as he went to Kamui. Time to make plans.


End file.
